kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards
hey guys, I kind of figured out that while holding/throwing certain enemies, they can help you somewhat. Examples: Holding a Crab will make it snap its claws slowly above you, killing enemies above holding the umbrella enemy will give you a gliding jump similar to Parasol. Holding a fish underwater will make you zoom around. holding a bomb fish will do nothing, until you jump out of water, then it will explode. throwing that burrowing enemy will make it go underground again. also, most others will perform their normal attack, but with an incredible increase in speed, so you can hold them and walk while they attack. I just thought this was really neat. -goes off to play around with it some more---Green Bulborb 06:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeha, that's cool, but I find Glunk's ability to be better.-- :Coolio... Sections, Doors and whatever I'm playing Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards on the Nintendo 64 emulator,Project 64 1.6 and I have one question: How can I get from one section to the next because when I was on level 1, I went to the wooden house at the first section and I didn't any further. :Go into the house...? But with which button?--Hectorvon 17:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Just walk right in. I think your emulator, or illegal download is broken. ::Right after you kill that N-Z thing, it should have been blocking a door. If there's no door then,...you're screwed.-- :::N00b your screwed XP I even tried Dark Star(used some cheats hehehe) and went into the hole Waddle Dee made and nothing happened. I really am screwed.--Hectorvon 18:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe the cheats are screwing with your emulator. If that's not the problem, then sorry but your are SCREWED!-- ::Definitley a Broken Em GameFreak75, I followed what you said so I unmarked all cheats and activated only a few and guess what? It Worked!! I can finally get to the next section of the level!--Hectorvon 06:03, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Why would you even need cheats? That game is so easy... Really, all you need to do is get rock + rock'R to the' P to the Wyb. :That's how I did it, till I needed all the shard of course... ::No. Best abilites are Bomb+Fire and Bomb+Cutter and Rock+Spark. And good job Hector, glad to know that you weren't screwed.-- :::But Double Rock makes you invincible, and you kill all 3d Why does everyone say that the game is 3d? It's not. It just has 3d graphics. I tried to state this, but someone reverted it. In fact, even the whispy battle is 2d since you can only move left, right, up, and down. Air ride was the only 3d kirby game ever but I'm afraid that if I say that on the page I might get banned. 06:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Kirby 64 is 3D because it is in a 3D environment but you are RESTRICTED to a 2D plane of movement. The area you can move is 2D, the game itself is 3D. Ugoz 06:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Same with New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, it's exactly what Ugoz said.-- :::Yeah but it creates confusion. 00:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::How? Reversinator :::::Regarding what Gamefreak75 said, unlike NSMB and NSMBW, in Kirby 64 the environment is 3D, but in NSMB and NSMBW it's 2D, just saying. Ugoz 10:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I haven't replied in a while 'cause I did some research on the subject. Turns out it's called 2.5 D. 3d implies that you're in a 3d plane of movement. I was considering buying the game for virtual console when I heard that it was 3d. But when I saw that it was just a regular sidescroller, I was disappointed. I'm still thinking of buying the game, just not as much. 19:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Timelines? The status of this game as a sequel to Kirby's Dream Land 3 as well as a possible immediate chronological predecessor to Kirby's Return to Dream Land (what's he returning from besides this, after all) makes we wonder if the Hoshi no Kabi has multiple timelines as does Legend of Zelda. So far, I can only find this procession: Kirby's Adventure (Nightmare in Dream Land) Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirby 64 Kirby Squeak Squad (Meta Knight must be introduced prior to KRDL) Kirby's Return to Dream Land Kirby's Dream Collection (Magolor's apology) Which brings us to group two: Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Kirby Triple Deluxe These can be placed either between KRDL and KDC or at the very end. All other games appear to be alone chronologically and/or unrelated to the main storyline. Ftaghn Talk 02:20, May 6, 2014 (UTC) They say it is useless but Is it strange I find the Melting Ice Block ability very ''useful? Pingurules (talk) 07:08, June 18, 2014 (UTC)Pingurules :Perhaps. I've never been fond of it, and others haven't either. But if you can use it, good for you. :Iqskirby (talk) 11:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Kirby 64 Theory So you know how adeleine's art comes to life? In the true end credits, she draws a bunch of the characters from the game. What if Kirby 64 didnt really happen, but is just a bunch of her doodles in a made up world? Think about it. Theres only one Waddle Dee, a bunch of mechanics that only happened in this game, Shiver Star looking like Earth, etc.. In the bad ending, there is a doodle of 02. How could she know what it looks like if they have never seen it before? Kirby 64 also seems like a fan game of some sort. Zero Two, Double copy abilities, character personalities, etc. What if the "developer" was adeleine just doodling stuff in a notebook? Or maybe I'm looking too deep into this and its just a normal seuel to KDL3. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 23:21, April 16, 2016 (UTC)Dedede Devious :Too deep. Ado drew pictures in the end of KDL3 as well, which also changed depending on the ending. The 02 picture if you got the bad ending may just be a little hint, similarly to the bad endings in KDL2 and 3. The Copy mixing, although rather unique, is still a bit of a throw-back to mixing with animal friends. The Waddle Dee occurrence thing also occurred in Rainbow Curse, although these are the only two games to do this. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards: Prima Official Strategy Guide Is there any page to read this guide? Eficiente (Talk) 10:23, March 15, 2019 :No, we do not have that. However, I believe one of the users here owns a copy of the Prima Guide. Iqskirby (talk) 16:43, March 15, 2019 (UTC) ::*Achoo!* Is someone talking about me? (I can see about scanning the whole book, but it'll take time. I just happen to be on spring break.) NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You cad!]] 17:47, March 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. Eficiente (Talk) 15:43, March 15, 2019 :::It's all posted off-site, in two separate posts on Imgur. (Part 1, Part 2) I hope it's of use to a lot of curious/bewildered fans. NerdyBoutKirby ''You cad!'' 07:19, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :::Once again thanks for this effort. I'm having a great time reading it and it also confirms me a doubt I had about the plot of the game (about if most enemies were just randomly attacking Kirby or if they were under Dark Matter's influence). Eficiente (Talk) 12:55, March 19, 2019 Minor Jap Guide Addition? Unfortunately this just the same the regular American guide of the game, but I got this link showing all the pages of a Japanese guide of Kirby 64 and I think it should be added in the page of the game. It may not do much, but it's informative, and who knows, maybe the American version has a few mistranslations someone could find and point out in the future. Eficiente (Talk) 12:06, February 12, 2020 :This is the Japanese version of the instruction booklet. I'll look into it, and we can probably note it (alongside the English instruction booklet) if there's anything interesting. Iqskirby (talk) 15:39, February 12, 2020 (UTC)